Divided By A Heart
by Shiva's Avatar
Summary: And when you finally fall, I’ll step over your body without a qualm … looking back only to check and make sure you’re no longer breathing. [Wuya's POV]


Divided By A Heart

-By- Shiva's Avatar

1) My dear stupid child, you were the one who walked away the first time I offered you the world.

2) Not like your willpower lasted … yes, you briefly resisted the first steps of our waltz, but you simply couldn't bear to miss a chance to dance with me.

3) And when you finally succumbed to your dark side, you eagerly told me all the material things you longed for … and did I not cater to those simple desires?

4) Yet I read the secrets of your soul easily enough … the gleam in your eyes never leaving me to wonder why you truly betrayed your so called friends.

5) Now you spend your nights lying awake … fretting and worrying should those same friends ever find out the dark secret that still resides in your heart.

6) Such a sweet, naïve, child you are … I seduced you on a whim, and still you wonder if it might have been out of love.

7) How desolate a wasteland your soul was, crying out to me -ME of all people- for a twinge of romantic affection.

8) Never understanding that my kiss would be like watering that wasteland with whiskey … my touch fertilizing it like rum …

9) … us both well knowing that I'm about as good for that savanna you call a soul, as nuclear war would be for this pitiful little world.

10) Yet even now, you continue to delude yourself … dreaming of our wonderful white wedding …

11) … wasting valuable time sending me heart shaped valentines, and clown covered invitations to your birthday parties.

12) Yet I'll not spurn your advances in the slightest, as childish as they may be … in fact I'll accept them with a smile, will even ladle you with my blessings.

13) I'm more then happy, to allow you to earn the prejudice of your so called friends …

14) … in fact, I'll continue to toy with your emotions till you're consumed by your own burning passion for me, laughing all the while.

15) And when you finally fall, I'll step over your body without a qualm … looking back only to check and make sure you're no longer breathing.

16) I've even come to enjoy the process of pushing you to your breaking point … curious as to how much it will take to shatter your porcelain heart.

17) My darling Raimundo, you are much too eager to believe that I return your feeble affections.

18) Hmmm … I wonder, does it make me a bad person to enjoy fondling the pin I will use to pop your pretty red balloon?

19) Enjoy finding the words that will make you hurl yourself from Juliet's balcony?

20) You were my greatest boon, my greatest bane … releasing me and then returning me to my oaken prison.

21) Something I won't forgive you for, though I may nurse the wound in silence.

22) I suppose a child would miss it … but hell hath no fury as a woman scorned … rage is not one of my more endearing quirks, my dear Raimundo.

23) Simple, simple child … you don't even realize you declaration of love is more of an askance then a proclamation.

24) Not that I'm about to quarrel with you over the semantics of it all

25) You're the fool betting everything on a single hand of cards … too stupid to fold and withdraw while you're ahead.

26) Do you really think I'll leap to your aid once you've lost everything … tell me, are you really such a simpleton?

27) To me you are jester, nothing more … an amusement to be discarded once I tire of it.

28) You may think yourself a knight, pledging your heart to me … but I'll send you to joust for my honor without a care about your survival.

29) Perhaps … when I've finished with you, I'll pluck out those emeralds you call eyes …

30) … poetic justice for the body you robbed me of … a chance for you to "see" how little you really mean to me.

31) And I wonder … how fast will your signature smirk die when I rip off your rose colored veil?

32) Will sorrow crush you completely when your forced to confront reality … or will you again try to rebel against my magnificence?

33) For I would consider it a guilty pleasure to hold your chin, and force you to relieve your own idiocy time and time again.

34) Would take savage delight in adding your screams into the chorus of a suffering choir … serenading my immortality with their screams of torment.

35) Soon you will see dear child … my darling little marionette … I do so "love" you so.

36) Love how you delude yourself into thinking your fighting for something grand … when you fight only for this disgustingly little hell of a world.

37) And though, I suppose, it doesn't matter … I wonder who you will curse in your final soliloquy … your foolish heart, or me … not that it matters as the curtains slam close …

38) For you will fall … this temporary peace, this sojourn from my fury … all of it ends the moment I again become corporeal.

39) I would have willing shared the world with you, my dear Raimundo …

40) … but do not fool yourself into thinking that I am averse to being a solitary monarch.

41) Still though … I do wonder … why me … was there nowhere else your desperate heart could latch on to?

42) I have wondered the corridors of your brain … have seen the world of grays your mind contains … a world at war with the extremes your heart possesses.

43) Such confusing conflicting forces … you're willing to risk life and limb to protect friends you hardly respect … and fight me just so I must take note as an annoying gnat.

44) You would gladly slit your wrists at my command, just to be near my fleshless form …

45) … and you think it natural to want to die in such a way … no doubt your last words would be an apology for making a mess on my tiled floor.

46) You're such a simple child … thinking every time the sun crests the horizon, it's a new day for you to win over my heart.

47) As if your valiant martyr role, could ever really turn me from my eternal quest of world domination …

48) … as if your virtuous sacrifice of self, is enough to change the essence of who and what I am.

49) You don't understand, my dear Raimundo … that victory over the world will one day be mine … and on that day … my dear dear child … I will slay you for daring to spurn the gift I once offered you.

50) I will remember though, that your intentions were solely intended to gain my love … as foolish as that was … and will dispatch you swiftly with one poison kiss … will grant you absolution from your betrayal … will reward your heart's disturbing loyalty … it will be my last gift to you, my dear Raimundo, to grant you death rather then let you suffer the humiliation of defeat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes

Niaho everyone! As per usual, just a few quick notes …

1) Another 1sentience writing prompt. Different set of words, but similar idea (again, the words are listed right after the author's notes).

2) I can't see Wuya actually loving Rai … at the same time I can see the reverse possible (likewise I can see Wuya taking full advantage of that …), and I just wanted to play with the idea (not sure if I'll ever do anything else with it though).

3) Writing wise I'm still trying to get a handle on writing just one sentience (:sweatdrops: thus the excessive use of eclipses again).

4) Disclaimer … nope, still don't own Xiaolin Showdown …

As always, thanks for reading!

-Shiva's Avatar-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#1 - Walking

#2 - Waltz

#3 - Wishes

#4 - Wonder

#5 - Worry  
#6 - Whimsy  
#7 - Waste/Wasteland  
#8 - Whiskey and rum  
#9 - War  
#10 - Wedding  
#11 - Birthday  
#12 - Blessing  
#13 - Bias  
#14 - Burning  
#15 - Breathing  
#16 - Breaking  
#17 - Belief  
#18 - Balloon  
#19 - Balcony  
#20 - Bane  
#21 - Quiet  
#22 - Quirks  
#23 - Question  
#24 - Quarrel  
#25 - Quitting  
#26 - Jump  
#27 - Jester  
#28 - Jousting  
#29 - Jewel  
#30- Just  
#31 - Smirk  
#32 - Sorrow  
#33 - Stupidity  
#34 - Serenade  
#35 - Sarcasm  
#36 - Sordid  
#37 - Soliloquy  
#38 - Sojourn  
#39 - Share  
#40 - Solitary  
#41 - Nowhere  
#42 - Neutral  
#43 - Nuance  
#44 - Near  
#45 - Natural  
#46 - Horizon  
#47 - Valiant  
#48 - Virtuous  
#49 - Victory  
#50 - Defeat


End file.
